Deal of the Phantom
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: Yami has left to his own time... Returning to were he belongs. Three years have passed and Yuugi begins to realize how much he misses his other... Contains Mild Spoilers of the Manga Ending to YGORating will go up when 4th chapter is released!
1. Prolugue

I, the author of this fic do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! copyright to Kazuki T.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deal of the Phantom  
  
Prologue -  
  
It's been three years since my yami told me to be strong. To leave me with his final goodbye. And that day..... The sennen items were lost.....  
  
I know I told him to go. To leave and return to where he beglonged.  
  
But I miss him.....  
  
I miss him so much.....  
  
Atem..... Mou hitori no boku..? Why did you leave me like this..?  
  
"I want to become strong like you..... All this while..... You are not weak..... Didn't you have the stretch of not losing to anyone all this while..? You have a strength called 'Kindness'..... You tought me that. Aibou....."  
  
"Other me....." I said as he continued.  
  
"I'm not the other you anymore......"  
  
No goodbye...... He just turned to the eye of udjat..... And left me.....  
  
"Yami....." I whispered to myself in my room and the the emptyness around my neck.  
  
Darkness had taken the puzzle..... Along with the other sennen items as he had left. After my love.....  
  
I gasped to myself. I really did care for him. I really did love my other.  
  
Silent tears rolled down my face as I held my hand over my mouth, thinking everything over.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku?" My own voice echoed in my head as a memory.  
  
"Hai? Yuugi?" He responded, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"What if..... What if we can't beat him?" I asked, "What would happen?"  
  
"Hikari..." He smiled, "There is no if. There is no can't. We can, we will beat him with no doubt"  
  
"Hai" The last word echoed.  
  
Couldn't he see then? Couldn't he see that I was weak right there?  
  
"Damnit!" I shouted pounding my fist against my desk.  
  
I cringed trying to hold back all my tears. Today... Today my Grandpa, my friends and I would go back to Egypt. To visit the place where Atemu left... The place where I dueled him.. The place where I was annouced King of Games... I searched my heart like looking for the missing puzzle piece... Nothing left for me anymore...  
  
"Yuugi" A voice said from the door, "It's time"  
  
"Hai..." I said staring at the empty box where it had held the sennen puzzles pieces.  
  
I've made my first decision today... I won't ever duel again... Not unless he comes back... 


	2. Chance of the Soul

Deal of the Phantom  
  
Chapter 1- Chance of the Soul  
  
It was a long long ride. A great distance to Egypt... Even if it was by plane...  
  
My stomach felt like an empty pit. My hand tighted on my pants. Alot had changed over three years...  
  
"Yuugi..." Jounouchi started, "Is something wrong?"  
  
I shook my head, "Iie... No, I'm fine..."  
  
I turned my head to look out the window but all I saw was an overly blurred sky.  
  
Jounouchi looked at quite concerned and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Yuugi... I know when something's wrong so tell me"  
  
I shook myself, "No, really Jou I'm fine"  
  
"Lying again" I thought I heard a fimiular voice cox inside my head.  
  
Atemu...  
  
I was trying so hard to keep my tears from puching threw.  
  
"Jou-Jounouchi...?" I cried, hiding my face from his, "Do you think he'd ever come back?"  
  
"The other-Atemu? ...I don't know... I'm... Just not him, Yuugi"  
  
I let the tears stream out of my eyes, "If he doesn't come back... Jou... Promise me to keep me from duelling ever again... Okay?"  
  
"Nani!?" He yelled, "Yuugi! I know you miss him but its not something to almost give up your title for!"  
  
"Hai... But... I don't think I can duel anymore without him... It's been three years, Jou! I've been hiding that fact for three years!"  
  
"Yuugi..." He said, sounding a bit hurt by the same fact himself, "I miss him too... All off us do... Why don't you sleep... It seems like you could use a little..."  
  
I sniffed, "O-okay..."  
  
Shutting my eyes, trying to forget everything I slowly dozed off.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
Sleep...  
  
I groaned to myself in my throne. I hadn't got much sleep lately with all the guests lately. I felt extremely restles...  
  
"Pharaoh Atemu?" A priest asked.  
  
"Yes Mahaado?" I asked.  
  
"Is something troubling you?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"I mean yes! Yes!"  
  
"What is it?" He continued to question, "Not that I should be asking you of you personal-"  
  
"My aibou..."  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
"My hikari, my light, my... other"  
  
"Aibou?" Still confused, "Who or what would that be?"  
  
"Uhh... No one!" I said realizing I said something I should not have, "Yup! No one at all! Just... Uhh... my dead pet cat!"  
  
"I never knew you had a pet cat" Mahaado said still very confused, "My humblest apoligizes"  
  
"Neither did I..." I mumbled quietly with an awkward smile.  
  
His apprentice whispered into his ear, "If you ask me it seems like pharaoh is lying... I think his "other" is something else. Maybe he's in love!"  
  
"Mana!" Mahaado said, trying to act serious as my face burned red.  
  
Blushing, boy was I blushing. I could see my reflection in my bracelet as I tried to hide it from them.  
  
Did I really like my hikari? My... Yuugi?  
  
"Err... I don't feel so good right now" I said, trying to sound a bit perky, "I'll be going to my room! Tell me if anything come up!"  
  
"Uhh... Okay" Mahaado said staring dumbfounded,  
  
~  
  
"Yuugi..." I mumbled staring at the stone roof, "Do I really miss you?"  
  
I can feel you coming... Coming here to Egypt in you own time... Yearning... Yearning to see me at least one more time.  
  
"Yuugi..." I felt tears silently roll, "I miss you... I wish... I could be with you again..."  
  
Staring silently at the ceiling feeling quite tired now I began closing my eyes. But as always... Questions that I never had answers to popped into my head.  
  
'Do I really love Yuugi?' 'Do I just miss him?' 'What ever happened to Bakura? That tomb robber?' 'Is he in the past now too?' 'Is he dead?' 'Is he still trying to gain control of the world?'   
  
All these questions and more plowed into my mind as it began feeling more and more complex. One of the strangest questions was if I should commit 'sepukku'!  
  
"Sepukku... Is that a wise choice?" I whispered to myself, "Yuugi... You'd be able to help me right now..."  
  
"Pharaoh! Thief apon the premises!" A guard shouted.  
  
"Keep him in the same spot! I'll be there to deal with him emedately!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
I threw on some of my jewelery and ran out to get rid of the outlaw.  
  
"Fimiular..." I thought to myself, "I wonder if this theif is..."  
  
"Bakura!" I shouted coming to a stop just a ways from the hall which I emerged, "What do you what!?"  
  
The infamous Tomb Robber chuckled.  
  
"Pharaoh-sama..." He smirked, "You haven't forgotten either... Hm?"  
  
"Forgotten what!?"  
  
"The future... So much more of a better place then here, ne?"  
  
I stared at the floor ignore his question, "How did you get back here?"  
  
He laughed, "You sure seem clueless! It's simple! I followed you here! And... I'm willing to follow you back"  
  
"What!?" I jolted, "How?"  
  
He grinned and swung his arm towards the Eye of Ra, "Just say the name pharaoh! And I promise you! It will open just like the other eye"  
  
Should I trust him? I really did want to see Yuugi again but... It could be a trap... What if it wasn't though?  
  
"I'll be the first to walk threw the eye pharaoh if you don't believe me! And if anything goes wrong? We'll be stuck... I'll be brought down with you. And you'll be brought down with me"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
He smirked again, "Then let it begin once again! Let the former King of Games return!"  
  
"Pharaoh! What are you-" Mahaado shouted just as the name was spoken.  
  
~Yugis' POV~  
  
"Atemu..." I whispered. 


	3. Arrival

Deal of the Phantom  
  
Chapter 2- Arrival  
  
~  
  
My friends had left me alone by the ruins, so I could ponder in thought.  
  
A small light sprung from the ruins that caught my attention.  
  
"What is that?" I pondered.  
  
"Yuugi!" My friends shouted running up to see what was happeneing as the light got bigger.  
  
"What's going on? What are all these lights from?" Jounouchi questioned me.  
  
I mumbled staring at the light, "I have... absolutely no idea.  
  
As the lights faded away, dust rose up to take over it's job.  
  
Coughing came from the ruins.  
  
"Why the hell is there bricks ontop of me?" A fimiular voice groaned.  
  
"I don't know but quite complaining! It worked at least, didn't it?" One voice choked.  
  
"Shut up you crazy tomb robber!" The voice I remebered from somewhere laughed, "Gomen about your family... I didn't know that was what happened..."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever..."  
  
"Yami!?" I shouted into the dust.  
  
"Hikari!" The voice shouted back.  
  
"Ra I hate sappy moment like this..." The tomb robber groaned.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou blinked.  
  
"Ah. Ohayou..." He mumbled, sounding not to thrilled.  
  
"Aibou! Wait for me!" My other shouted, "Climbing over dimished pillars isn't the easiest thing to do!"  
  
I laughed, and smiled so happily. He had come back! My other had came back to me!  
  
He smiled when he was able to see me and began laughing, "My, my! You sure have grown!"  
  
I felt like I was going to burst out into tears I was so happy, "Atemu! I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
"Hai! Same here!" He said holding me on the shoulders like he did before our depart.  
  
"Atemu!" The rest of my friends shouted greeting him in their on distinct ways.  
  
Bakura climbed out and looked around, "I'm not looking for a welcome... Just at how muched this place has changed..."  
  
Yami laughed and nodded.  
  
Since when had they became friends?  
  
Oh well!  
  
Ryou laughed and greeted his other back to the future who tried ignoring him.  
  
"I feel so outdated in these clothes!" Mou hitori no boku laughed, "Let's go back to Domino!"  
  
"Hai!" Everyone shouted in unison.  
  
~  
  
We sat side by side, telling each what different evernts had happened to us while we were parted.  
  
I had entered 35 tournaments, most for Duel Mosters, some for Dungeon Dice Monsters, I won them all as if they were the same. My other on the other hand...  
  
"Well... Nothing really exciting happened over there... Except that I got tease alot by the priests." He said.  
  
"Aww... That's not nice!" I laughed.  
  
He smiled and began laughing, "No it's not!"  
  
"Damnit! There's going to be snow in Japan when we arrive!" The former tomb robber complained, "These clothes aren't made for cold winter!"  
  
This made my other laugh harder, "You got that right!"  
  
"Ah! Shut up pharaoh!"  
  
"That's not to likely!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
A voice on the intercome spoke, "Arriving in Domino in about half an hour, please prepare you're coats and belongings you have brought aboard the passanger section of the plane!"  
  
"Alright!" I cheered with a few of my friends as the two past livers bickered.  
  
"What do you mean you get the last can of soda?!" Bakura yelled, "I had first dibs on it! Just because you're a pharaoh does mean everything you want is automatically yours!"  
  
"I'm just kidding! Sheesh! But... I do want some so why don't we split it?"  
  
"No way! You'd be the last person on my list to share anything with!"  
  
"Suit yourself! I'll just drink it myself!" My other laughed.  
  
"Pharaoh!" The tomb robber whined.  
  
"Atemu, You can wear an extra sweater I brought to wear when we go outside, okay?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Bakura... I don't think you should be drinking pop that fast..." Ryou said sounding a bit concerned.  
  
"The hell not?" The tomb robber said with a bored look on his face.  
  
Ryou sighed, "Never mind..."  
  
The voice spoke over the intercom again, "We'll be arriving in ten minutes. Everyone please return to your seats and prepare yourselves for landing"  
  
My other took his seat beside me and put his seat belt on.  
  
~  
  
I my room in the game shop, Yami sat in my room chatting with me some more.  
  
"Yuugi... Did anything bad happen while I was away?" He spoke concerned.  
  
"Define what you mean by 'bad'..." I said smiling.  
  
He smiled too, "Well you know the odd insane person coming after you to rule the world and such!"  
  
I shook my head, "Nope, not one... Want some pocky? We have quite a few boxes of the stuff at the moment.  
  
He looked at me, dumbfounded, "Uhh... Sure I guess..."  
  
"Okay" I said standing up, "You can get changed while I go to get the pocky."  
  
He nodded, playing with one of his earrings.  
  
I sighed and shut the door behind me letting out a sigh. I felt my face redden. He looked so happy... I hope he didn't have to go back but... That's were he belongs... Maybe... He could stay for a year or two... I hope he could stay for that long...  
  
I grabbed the box and headed upstairs. I knocked on the door and opened it up without waiting for reply only to catch my yami with his pants down, which made both of our faces turn extremely red.  
  
"Gomen!" I shouted and shut the door.  
  
"It's alright! It's alright! At least it wasn't you're grandpa" He spoke loud enough to travel behind the door to where I was standing.  
  
I laughed, "True!"  
  
He opened the door when he had finished dressing and invited me in.  
  
"Hey" I said staring at him for a moment, "Isn't that the outfit we woar on our date with Anzu?"  
  
He nodded grabbing a stick from the pocky box.  
  
I sat down beside him and reached for the boom box near my bed.  
  
He stared, dumbfounded again... With a pocky stick in his mouth.  
  
This made me laugh, well... Rather chuckle when I brought my head up from the area close to the floor.  
  
"What's so funny?" He said sounding a bit muffled.  
  
I smiled, "Nothing!"  
  
He frowned, "Really now..."  
  
He finished the chocolate covered noodle and bounded at me, catching me and giving me a nuggy.  
  
We laughed and play faught. And eventually, knocked each other off the bed.  
  
We sat on the floor laughing, that is untill I relised I was sitting on my other's lap.  
  
He laughed harder and I felt kind of stupid.  
  
"Yuugi" I heard him say in between chuckles, "You're cute when you laugh! Why'd you stop?"  
  
This made me blush more, "Uh cause I... Err... I'm sitting on you're lap?"  
  
"Yes and..?" He said leaning closer to me.  
  
My face felt as if it were going to melt off I was blushing so much.  
  
My other brushed a hair away from my face, "You're not answering... Something wrong?"  
  
All the thoughts of me and him in previous years flashed threw my head. None, however where anything like this. Was he... In love too?  
  
I leaned closer to him, "Yami... I... I... Watashi wa ai... Watashi wa ai omao..."  
  
(AN: my japanese is very basic, sorry if that's incorrect)  
  
He smiled and leaned closer connecting our lips for a moment, "I love you too, aibou..."  
  
I held him close to me, throughing in one more kiss before my grandpa entered the room.  
  
He tasted so sweet, like strawberry and maybe a few other fruits. Maybe a bit like chocolate too but I think that might have been the pocky.  
  
"Yuugi..." Atemu said staring at me in shock.  
  
I had even got my tongue in his mouth for that split second... That may be why I tasted so much of him.  
  
"Yuugi!" My grandpa tapped me on my shoulder freaking me out, "Uhh... You're friends are here"  
  
"Hm?" Atem and I said at the same time.  
  
" I think it's best you go down and great them."  
  
I nodded and helped mou hitori no boku up.  
  
He was still shocked at how fast I moved on him I could tell but... He liked it... He licked his lips and smacked me one when my grandpa wasn't looking.  
  
It was now a compitition  
  
~  
  
"Good after noon, Yuugi... Uhh... and... Other yuugi..." Seto said confused, "Is this some horribly cloning experament gone wrong or am I just seeing things..?"  
  
"Umm... This is pharaoh Atemu. I sure you remember him. He was the spirit trapped inside the puzzle..."  
  
"Riiiight..." Seto mumbled nodding slowly, "I still don't believe all that Egyptain stuff"  
  
"Seto you have you're Blue Eyes with you still right?" My other said sounding excited.  
  
He nodded, "What's it to you?"  
  
"Can I see it? I wanna say hello to an old... Well actually I never knew her but... friend"  
  
He looked at my other funny, "whatever... sure..."  
  
He showed the card to Yami, who smiled and waved to the card, "Hello Kisara! Hope Seto's treating you well!"  
  
Kaiba quickly slipped the card away from my other's site because he now thought my other had metal disorders.  
  
"Umm... He said hi to my black magician too if it makes you feel any less weird..." I said with an odd smile on my face.  
  
He nodded, "Anyways! I'm here on business so I want to know if you want to enter in the newest tournament, It starts in five months..."  
  
"Why such a long wait?"  
  
"It's sort of like another battle city only all of Japan is competing"  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
"Yeah... isn't it..."  
  
"Can Yami join too?"  
  
"Atemu?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Sure... We need some losers..."  
  
"Hey!" My other shouted, "I'm no loser! I use to be king of games!"  
  
"Course you did..." Seto said sounding less then excited, "Anyway here you go and enjoy the wait..."  
  
Seto left the shop and I stared at my other, "Can you... stay that long?"  
  
He shrugged, "I hope I can..."  
  
He hugged me thightly and I closed my eyes, "I hope you can..." 


	4. Innocence

Deal of the Phantom  
  
Chapter 3- Innocence  
  
~  
  
My head hurt. I felt the carpet below me... I must have fallen off my bed...  
  
I heard a groan from up on my bed, just then I remembered my other was back.  
  
"Aibou..." I heard him mumble in his sleep as he twisted and turned, "Don't..."  
  
He was having a bad dream...  
  
I lied down beside him, brushing away his hair and trying to relax him.  
  
Sweat hugged his skin and I felt myself hug him close and lay my head against his chest.  
  
His muscles loosened and he drifted off into a calmer sleep. The sun was rising earlier then it usually did for spring was coming.  
  
Light glared into me eyes as I tried to hide my face into his shirt.  
  
"Umm... Isn't it a little early for... These things?" Mou hitori no boku's voice spoke.  
  
I blushed and looked up at him, "Ahh... Sun in my eyes!"  
  
He laughed and brushed my hair back with his hand.  
  
I hugged him again and let his warmth let me drift off into a light sleep.  
  
"Aibou..." Atemu said blushing, "Umm..."  
  
I looked up at the darker tanned teen and gave him a quick kiss which made him blush more.  
  
"Wanna go get breakfast? I'm sure my grandpa already made some."  
  
He nodded still a bit red, "Sure..."  
  
I ran downstairs, making sure he was behind me.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
If only my aibou knew what was going through my head right now...   
  
I trudged down the stairs, dazed by his kiss.  
  
Did he love me more then I loved him?  
  
"Aibou..." I spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Hai?" He said sounding more cheery then I'd ever heard before.  
  
"Ummm... Never mind, I'll tell you later"   
  
He stared at me confused, "Okay..."  
  
~  
  
I ate breakfast slowly. Yuugi hadn't changed much... He ate faster though... Maybe he was finally going through a growing spurt!  
  
I chuckled to myself.  
  
"What's so funny?" My hikari said with a full mouth.  
  
I shook my head, "Nothing! Thank you for the meal though Mr. Motou"  
  
I bowed respectfully, pushing in the chair I had sat in.  
  
Yuugi finished shortly after and did the same, quickly rushing up to his room afterward.  
  
"So Yami... Err... Atemu? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" My hikari asked.  
  
"Umm..." I said thinking, "I forget..."  
  
He blinked, trying to act a little cute, "Aww... Weally?"  
  
This made me blush madly, expressly when he leaned closer to me.  
  
He locked his lips with mine and pulled me closer to him.  
  
I smirked when he took a breather, "I remember know!"  
  
His face turned completely red when I pulled him in and slid my hand down the back of his pants.  
  
I nibbled at his neck and shoved my tongue into his mouth.  
  
My aibou, sat dazed for a moment and suddenly acted back by undoing the collar around my neck.  
  
Oh ra we were going to make out!  
  
I felt myself sweat and undo the front of his pants.  
  
He pulled back just enough to remove our shirts quickly, licking at my chest quickly after.  
  
I let out a small moan. My hikari moved over and turned up the radio and ran to the door to make sure the door was locked.  
  
My little aibou was going to be a little naughty with me today! But oh ra I had desired that so much!  
  
He shoved his tongue into my mouth trying to get the entire flavor.  
  
I pulled his pants down a little more and inserted a finger into him.  
  
He let out a moan but moved closer, wanting more.  
  
I licked at his neck and nibbled at it a bit as I inserted a second finger.  
  
He moaned louder. Then a third.  
  
He yelled out, "Yami! Don't stop! Please!"  
  
I smirked and ran my free hand around his perfect body.  
  
He undid my pants leaning as forward as possible without getting my hands to leave the warmth of his body.  
  
My hikari slid his tongue up and down my manhood. It was amazing how flexible he was!  
  
I felt great... Almost like I would pass out soon... Maybe 'cause I was sweating so much... Maybe from the enjoyment... Oh gods! Whatever it was I didn't care just as long as my aibou didn't stop!  
  
"Atemu... Don't hold it in..." Yuugi said sexily.  
  
This made me blush but I sort of listened to my hikari after realizing what he meant.  
  
He sucked slowly.   
  
I felt myself sway. Ohh ra... If I passed out before showing my hikari what I was going to do next, he'd win again. And I couldn't let that happen could I?  
  
He raised his head to even himself with me again. He swallowed the contents he had so desperately wanted and got ready for me to enter.  
  
I slide my fingers slickly out of him then inserted a part of myself into him.  
  
He let out a loud cry of pure joy, and squiggled wanting more.  
  
Another thrust, and another. Slowly I set the pace and went a little faster each time without realizing it.  
  
My aibou let out another cry, another moan. He didn't want it to stop... I didn't want it to stop...  
  
I loud knock from the room next to us, scared us, incredibly.  
  
"Yuugi!" His mother banged on the wall, "Yuugi turn it down! Your grandpa just opened the shop!"  
  
"Hai!" Yuugi shouted, "One moment!"  
  
He reached for the volume and turned it down.  
  
I guess we couldn't play anymore.  
  
I got up and went to grab my clothes, my old Egyptian clothes, forgetting about the one's I had worn earlier.  
  
Yuugi who was watching me tackled me back onto the bed, shaking his head with a smirk.  
  
"Yami, just because we can't loud noises doesn't mean we have to stop." He mumbled licking my earlobe as his rest of his body stayed spread over mine.  
  
"You're right" I mumbled, pulling his lower half closer to mine, making our manhoods touch, "You're always right..."  
  
I licked as his neck once more as he moved his hands upon my hips and gave one quick thrust.  
  
I choked, not expecting that coming from him.  
  
My hikari... My aibou... You're not as innocent as you look... 


End file.
